it isn’t always what it seems to be
by x.Peaceful.Memories.x
Summary: I watched her; she was wearing an over sized black Metallica hoodie her hood was up only showing a bit of her long wavy blonde hair, Dark jeans that fit her perfectly and black converse. She had ...Full summary inside. Loliver!*
1. Trailer

**summary**I watched her; she was wearing an over sized black Metallica hoodie her hood was up only showing a bit of her long wavy blonde hair, Dark jeans that fit her perfectly and black converse. She had a black and white back pack swung over one shoulder. She slowly walked up to the front of the class.. She was the prettiest thing I have seen in my life, prettier the my girl friend

**_.x. Let the sticks and stones break my bones, because his words have finally hurt me .x._**

It truly is a sad day for me, so to cheer me up I deiced to write a Loliver/ Lollie contribute to the summer Lollie –athon thingy mabob so hope you like it. I am not sure on a tittle yet so please help me with that, its the first time this has happened to me.

disclaimer:Like a 14 year old could really own Hannah Montana ha yea right

--

**isn't always what it seems to be**

What you see on the outside isn't always what it seems to be.

**One Girl…**

_Shows Lilly standing in the rain looking up to the sky _

"Why are you doing this to me?"

**…One boy…**

_Shows Oliver with his arm around Miley laughing with his football buddies_

"Were going to win this Friday"

**… With two different lives…**

_Shows Oliver in the hall with his school jacket on and arm around Miley wearing her cheerleading out fit_

"Oken you ready to kick some ass" Asked one of his football buddies

_Shows Lilly walking through the hallway alone_

_"She's such a freak." Miley whispered to her friends they all laugh_

**...She has nobody who understands what she's going through…**

_Shows Lilly on the floor crying holding a picture_

**…She lost her friends after she had to move…**

_Shows Lilly hugging her friends before she boards the plane_

**…She literally had no one in her life that would understand her…**

_Shows Lilly walking through the halls alone, Shows her sitting alone at lunch listing to music_

**…They both had one big secret …**

_Shows Lilly staring at Oliver from a distant _

_'why do I like him so much, he is a total ass to me' she thought_

_Shows Oliver sitting in class when the new girl walked in_

_'__She was the prettiest thing I have seen in my life, prettier the my girl friend' he thought_

**… She got partnered in biology with the school's football star…**

_Shows Mrs.Kuncle reading off names from a list_

"Oken and Truscott"

_Shows Oliver stop talking to Miley, and Lilly look up _"What"

**… Questions asked …**

_Shows Oliver and Lilly sitting in Oliver's living room_

"Who are you really?"_ he question_

**…She thought she was making the right decision...**

_Shows Lilly looking at Oliver_

_"_My name is Lillian Anne Truscott…"

**... Until the she devil stepped in…**

_Shows Miley Smirking_

**…Can one person turn her life around? ...**

_Show's Oliver smiling at Lilly_

**…Or will she push him away because of the secret he promised to keep? ...**

_Shows Lilly standing in a circle of people laughing at her_

"Aw poor little Truscott, misses her mommy."

_Shows Oliver walking up to Miley in the circle_

_"_Oliver you promised, you really are the typical jock"_ Lilly runs away_

"Lilly wait."

**Staring**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart **

_Shows Miley running up to Oliver_

"Oliver I missed you"

**Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken**

_Shows Oliver Kissing Miley_

**And**

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

_Shows Lilly with her head down in Mrs. Knuckles class room_

Find out what happens in** _'_**_**'isn't always what it seems to be****'**_

**Coming to a computer screen near you**

* * *

keay heres the trailer for me new story for give me for it not being good it was my first try and i rllie feel bad so i thought i would write a loliver to help me. :( review tell me what you think and i will have the first chapter up soon, and i am tyrying to update my other storys but some of them i justs lost interest in or i have writers block. keay i will let you go, but yeah keep looking back for more of my stories

HATERZ HATE HARDER!!

-angela


	2. The Memory remains

**summary:I watched her; she was wearing an over sized black Metallica hoodie her hood was up only showing a bit of her long wavy blonde hair, Dark jeans that fit her perfectly and black converse. She had a black and white back pack swung over one shoulder. She slowly walked up to the front of the class.. She was the prettiest thing I have seen in my life, prettier the my girl friend**

Disclaimer:Like a 15 year old could really own Hannah Montana ha yea right

**Playlist:**

_All you need is love_ by  
the beatles  
_One last breath_ by  
Creed  
_Lucy in the sky with dimonds _by  
The beatles

**It isn't always what it seems to be**

* * *

"Hey mom," Lilly sighed softly as she looked down "how are you?"

But just as she expected, there was no answer just the sound of the whistling wind around her. The rain began to pour down but she didn't seem to care all she needed right now was her mother.

"I brought you something."

Laying down the fully bloomed roses she sat down beside her mother's grave; staring at the engraved marble writing on it for a few moments.

'**Heather Erica Truscott**

April 13 1975 – June 30 2008

She maybe gone, but her _**Memory Remains'**_

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the grave. She never did have the perfect mom; she gambled, drank, smoked pot you name it she probably did it. But Lilly still loved her.

"Okay so, it's been a month since you" she paused for a moment trying to chose the right words "Left me, and your sister is sending me to live with dad in Malibu."

She paused then, allowing a small sigh to pass her lips. Just the thought of leaving Boston filled her mind and she tried her best not to cry.

"He left us," She looked out towards the cemetery "But she's my guarding and what she says goes." Lilly new her mother was probably staring at her with the same facial expression she always had on when they talked about her father.

Tears threatened to pour out of her misty blue eyes but she found the strength to hold them back, especially for what she was about to say next. Lilly was never the one to follow the rules she didn't think they were important they were just there to be broken.

"Just because she lost you to she thinks she knows what's best for _me_, she thinks I have to move on and let you go."

There was a long pause as Lilly looked down at the flowers, trying not to burst out into tears on that rainy Monday morning. Any normal teenager would be at school but just like the rules she didn't see the point of it she was enrolled but never went and if she did she was never in class. School was her main money source.

"I know you can't reply to me but sometime, I wish you would send me a sign."

Lilly stood up and wiped away the specks of dirt on her jeans. Looking down at her grave again, she smiled slightly.

"I'm leavening at the end of the week" She paused once more "I will be back before I leave." She turned and began to make her way out of the cemetery

'_I love you mom_' she whispered

. X .

She sat on the sidewalk in front of the old beaten up house for hours just staring at it, the place were she grew up. Constipating wither she had the courage to go in or not. She slowly rose from her spot and walked up the beaten up lawn and in to the house.

Looking down the hallway she saw everything was left exactly the way as it was before; only a thinker layer of dust covered everything. Tears formed into her eyes as she roamed her childhood home.

After her mothers death Lilly convinced her Aunt to let her keep the house but ever since the awful night that clamed her mothers life she never stepped a foot back into the house- until today.

'_Fortune fame, Mirror vain, Gone insane, But the memory remains as-'_

"Hello," her voice cracked as she answered the phone

* * *

Hey every one! keay so heres a few things i need to say becuase well i juss need to...

1. I HAVE FLOOR SEATS TO METALLICA WHICH COMES TO ME HOME TOWN IN OCT. SO HAPPY!!!!

2. Sorryy for taking so long to update

3. i will update my storys soon

4. yes i re did this chapter

5. Happy Easter

6. my computer crashed and i lost all my storys so that why it taking me so long to update

7. Sorry this was sooo short :( longer chapter next time i promise !

and last but not least

8. I saw the hannah montana movie the day it came out and i was not impressed OLIVER WAS NOT IN IT EXCEPT FOR THE FIRST PART!!! THERE WAS NO CUTE LOLLIE MOMENTS *Tear* but it was pretty good i guess

_**HATERZ HATE HARDER your only making me famous**_

_**Flames are totally welcome**_

_**-Angela **_


	3. Ultraviolet

**summary: I watched her; she was wearing an over sized black Metallica hoodie her hood was up only showing a bit of her long wavy blonde hair, Dark jeans that fit her perfectly and black converse. She had a black and white back pack swung over one shoulder. She slowly walked up to the front of the class.. She was the prettiest thing I have seen in my life, prettier the my girl friend**

Disclaimer:Like a 15 year old could really own Hannah Montana ha yea right

**Playlist:**

_Life times_ by  
Ten Second Epic  
_Ultraviolet_ by  
Alexz Johnson  
_Closer to the heart _by  
Rush  
**(lol i just noticed they are all canadian like me :) )**

**It isn't always what it seems to be **

"Hello," her voice cracked as she answered the phone

"Where are you," Her aunts fake worried voice filled the silent room Lilly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why do you care?" she snapped back waiting for the same answer her aunt gave her every time they talked.

Lilly counted back from five in her mind but there was nothing; just silence and she was growing tired of it. Since her mom died her 'friends' who claimed to be 'family' when she joined weren't talking to her.

Silence

No more fights with her mom about school, food and money.

Silence

Every were she went, everything she did there was silence; nothing but her voice for everything the only real time she had a conversation with her aunt she ran out the door and went to her _dead _mother.

"Well I'm your aunt and I care for you Lillian come home." Her Aunt finally said Lilly could feel her fist tensing up.

"I am home," she bellowed

"Lillian Anne Truscott, don't you talk to me like that." Her aunt said in a calm but stern voice. Lilly's teeth gritted together when she herd her full name being called she hated it wasn't her it hadn't been for the longest time; she was and will always be Ultraviolet.

Because she was the toughest

The meanest

The youngest to join

And she loved her name; nothing anyone could do could take it from her, it always made her feel like she had people in her life that care but just like her dad they abandoned her.

"I'll talk to you what ever way I want." Lilly shot back her eyes were threatening to poor tears once more. "It's not like you even care about me; all the years you lived near us with all your money and did nothing to help us you shunned us just like that you never knew we were alive." Lilly didn't wait for her Aunts response she threw the cheap cell phone across the room watching it smash into pieces upon contact with the bare brick wall.

She let out a loud scream as she fell to the ground the tears immediately started to fall out of her lifeless eyes and on to her porcelain skin; as memories came flooding back the harder her tears got.

The sound of shattering glass jolted Lilly to come back to reality with a loud scream; she got up quickly and noticed a brick with a note on it lying inches away from the area she was sitting in.

Lilly walked over to the note a picked and carefully read it.

_Turn around!  
I want my money bitch_  
_-Stephan_

Lilly turned around slamming into a tall man; she smirked when she looked up from the ground. "May I help you?" Lilly questioned not breaking eye contact with the man who she presumed was Stephan.

"Where is your mother little girl?" his husky voice sent shivers down her spin she didn't know who he was but she knew him some how.

"Upstairs" Lilly said as she took a step back

He looked down at her and smiled a cocky little smile, "When I'm done with her we'll have a little one on one babe." He extended his arm and rubbed her face. Lilly looked up at him her eyes sparkling as she smiled.

"I'd Love that." It almost made her what to throw up; she's dealt with people like this before so it wasn't new to her.

_'Just sell it' _Lilly thought to herself as Stephan slowly took his hand off her face "That's a girl." He turned around and began to make his way up the stairs.

Lilly waited until he was almost completely upstairs before she started to run; she didn't no where she was going to go.

Before everything happened she could count on one place no matter what was going on. However she just didn't know if she could bring herself to see the faces that abandoned her. They would probably let her down once again when she needed them most of all.

She continued running down the street; it was only a matter of time before he would be chasing her.

"Get back here," Stephan Yelled. Lilly turned her head to see he was only a couple of houses away she grinned and cut through a yard then through another. Lilly was used to this she always had a route to go no matter what situation she was in.

Lilly leapt at chain link fence and jumped over it smiling the whole time she once again looked behind her to find he was close behind, she duct into a back alley and found her self in front of a rundown house.

Something in her always lead her back to here, even if she didn't want to be it was her home, her family lived in there. It had almost been a month since she been in there it broke her heart just seeing it.

Lilly stopped and looked at it and back at Stephan who was struggling to get over the fence. She sighed loudly as she looked up to the sky; the rain hit her face usually when she did that it felt like time stopped for a second like she was the only on in the world normally she love the rain but today it was only bringing her more pain to much to bare.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" she shouted to they sky. She pushed her hands threw her hair letting out a ear piercing scream. She couldn't take it anymore everyone knew she was on the verge of breaking and here she was. Parts of her hoped they would come running out of the house like always did when they heard her in trouble no matter what. She could hear there voices in her head that night oh so many years ago.

.X.

_"You're one of us now; nothing and no one will mess with you." A guy said to her as he rubbed the blood off her nose with a blue bandana._

_Another person hugged Lilly "you're our gangster child now."_

_"She's Ultraviolet," Another called out as they cheer; Lilly smiled and let them rub her down. _

_Lilly never felt more loved in her ten years of life._

.X.

Lilly looked over at the door and felt tears coming out of her eyes, they weren't going to come.

She heard footsteps coming from the back alley as she turned around she was face to face with Stephan once more. "I got you now bitch." He spat at her, his eyes were bloodshot.

She just stood there she had no more energy to run; she knew it was her time to go. He grabbed her by the arm. "I want-"

They were cut off by the front door of the house swinging open.

* * *

Hey everyone i no i haven't updated in a long time and i am sorrryyyyy! x10000000. alot of stuff has been going on in my life i haven't written in such a long time this ani't ever that good probley i worte it in like 20 mins. but i hope you like it :)

_**HATERZ HATE HARDER your only making me famous**_

_**Flames are totally welcome**_

_**-Angela **_

* * *


End file.
